Bayar Aku Dengan Ciuman!
by Owwie Owl
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, murid pindahan di SMU Karakura mengalami penindasan. Tak disangka seorang senpai berambut orange menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya, tapi dengan bayaran… hah? Cium!/ a Fic by Voidy-san XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bayar Aku Dengan Ciuman!** **(Voidy)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Kuchiki Rukia, murid pindahan di SMU Karakura mengalami penindasan. Tak disangka seorang senpai berambut orange menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya, tapi dengan bayaran… hah? Cium?!

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Humour

For Oda Kurosaki (setan gentayangan yang hobinya neror dan ngerayu gombal)

.

.

.

Langit biru cerah menjadi pemandangan indah di pagi hari bagi seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam yang tengah lembaran baru hidupnya. Gerbang SMU Karakura berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, membuatnya sedikit gugup. Namun dengan tekad sekeras baja, gadis itu menghampiri ruang guru untuk kemudian diantar ke ruang kelas barunya. Saat ini pelajaran jam pertama tengah berlangsung. Kedatangannya memang sedikit terlambat karena sebelum berangkat tadi ia sempat terlibat perdebatan dengan Kakak laki-lakinya tentang apakah dirinya diantarkan—dengan mobil—atau tidak. Senyum kemenangan di bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berhasil membujuk saudaranya itu untuk membiarkannya pergi sendirian.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san… kalau boleh Sensei bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah sekolah di tengah-tengah semester?" tanya Yoruichi-sensei yang berbodi yahud, membuat murid yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu ragu kalau wanita di hadapannya ini betul-betul seorang guru.

"Eh… soalnya Nii-sama dipindahtugaskan ke kota ini. Jadi, yah… saya ikut pindah sekolah, Sensei," jelas Kuchiki Rukia, murid pindahan tersebut.

"Oh, beg—AWAS!"

Dan sekejap warna orange yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Rukia tergantikan oleh hitam.

"Sial, sial, sial!" rutuk seorang remaja berambut jingga berlari sekencang-kencangnya melintasi koridor sekolahnya.

Akibat salam hangat berupa tendangan selamat pagi dari Ayah berjenggot kambingnya, Kurosaki Ichigo jadi terpaksa bergulat terlebih dahulu dengan orang tua bodoh itu sampai akhirnya dia malah terlambat masuk kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Saat ini, dia hanya bisa berdoa Ise-sensei bersedia memakluminya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—jika tidak, daftas kehadirannya akan terancam.

"Dasar pak tua menyebalkan!" maki Ichigo lagi.

Dua belokan lagi dia akan sampai di lorong kelas dua. Namun saat hendak melakukan manuver _drift_ layaknya mobil-mobil balap ke arah kanan, ternyata ada orang yang lewat dan kalau Ichigo tidak segera memperlambat laju larinya maka dia akan menabrak dengan…

"—AWAS!"

Bruak!

…sukses.

Dobel sial! Sepertinya remnya tadi sempat blong.

Sepasang manusia itu terjerembab ke tanah tanpa bisa dicegah. Sedang seorang wanita berkulit coklat dengan gesitnya sempat menghindar sebelum terkena efek domino jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ma-maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik pada makhluk pendek yang barusan dihantam oleh tubuh kekarnya. Namun kemudian dia terpaku melihat seraut wajah manis tepat di bawahnya dengan posisi yang—oh, my!—sungguh menggoda. Tubuh mungil tersebut ditindihnya dengan pas, dan jika bukan karena kejadian memalukan barusan mungkin pemuda tampan itu bersedia banget terus dan terruuusss begini dengan sang gadis. Sayangnya…

"Terlambat lagi, Kurosaki-kun~?"

…dunia tidak seindah harapannya.

Glek!

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Ichigo menengokkan kepalanya pada wajah menyeringai Guru Bahasa Jepang-nya yang terkenal luar biasa seksi dan jahil.

"Ehehe… Yoruichi-sensei…" sapa Ichigo dengan tawa hambar yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan meng'ehehe, Yoruichi-sensei' aku, Kurosaki. Karena kecerobohanmu, lihat apa sudah kau lakukan pada murid pindahan itu," hardik wanita aduhai tersebut menghapus serengitnya dalam sekejap.

Ichigo terpekur. Kelihatannya Yoruichi betul-betul marah. Dan murid pindahan…

Pemilik iris amber itu kembali menilik korban tabrak lari—lari dalam arti menggunakan kaki, bukan kabur—di ehm, bawahnya dan mendapati pemilik surai _raven_ itu sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur. Eh, tidur? Bukan! Dia ini…

"AHHH! Yoruichi-sensei, dia pingsan! Bagaimana inniii?!"

GEPLAK!

"Jangan berisik, Kurosaki!" omel sang guru bertubuh aduhai itu karena pekik gaje murid bekepala jeruk yang tengah benjol ini. Mengabaikan rintihan Ichigo yang masih anteng merangkak dengan siswi baru itu dibawah kurungannya, Yoruichi menahan otot pipinya yang ingin tersenyum jahil melihat kelakuan anak teman lamanya tersebut. Tapi demi menjaga kharisma seorang panutan, Yoruichi melanjutkan, "Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur waktu jatuh tadi. Karena ini tanggung jawabmu, Kurosaki, kau bawa anak itu ke ruang kesehatan."

"Siap, Sensei!" salut Ichigo layaknya pasukan pengibar bendera yang sigap kemudian pelan-pelan dia berdiri sambil menggendong gadis mungil itu seperti seorang tuan putri di lengannya. Duh… sampai lupa daratan bocah stoberi satu ini. Senyum-senyum gitu sambil terus mandangin sang pujaan hati—yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari lima menit—bahkan sensei bertubuh sintal kaya Yoruichi dikacangin. Pokoknya bagi pemuda Kurosaki ini, cewek yang lain mah… lewat!

Wanita berkulit gelap tersebut memamerkan lengkung misteriusnya yang konon bisa membuat hantu pun lari pontang-panting. Dengan langkah ringan, guru eksotis itu berbalik seraya menghela nafas panjang, "Hah… sudah musim semi~"

Entah akibat ucapannya atau memang kehendak alam, daun-daun langsung rontok dari rantingnya yang sepi karena diterpa angin musim gugur.

"Hah~"

Tak henti-hentinya pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut menghela nafas panjang karena kagum menatap keelokan wajah gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Dua tangan menopang dagu dan muka tak lebih dari 15 senti jaraknya, Ichigo setia memandangi murid pindahan yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama itu.

Kalau diibaratkan, gadis itu layaknya Dewi bulan yang turun ke bumi, peri hutan yang mungil dan manis, bidadari yang jatuh dari langit… begitu banyak pengungkapan yang melintas di benak Ichigo namun tak satu pun cukup untuk memuji keindahan yang berada di hadapannya.

Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, apa sih yang jelek dari sang pujaan hati?

"Hahh~" sekali lagi murid SMU Karakura ini mendesah. Betul-betul sudah kesambet anak itu.

Semakin dilihat semakin cantik nampaknya siswi yang memiliki rambut sehitam malam tersebut. Ichigo sungguh dibuatnya terpesona. Padahal tahu namanya saja belum.

Sungguh sempurna. Mulai dari surainya yang lurus seperti air terjun, pipinya yang halus, hidungnya yang melancip, bibirnya yang…

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Ya, ampun. Baru memikirkan soal dua belah pucuk manis itu saja sudah membuat organ berdebar milik Ichigo akrobatik tidak karuan. Apalagi kalau benar-benar… euh, merasakannya.

Dag! Dig! Dug! Duer!

Bukan. Itu bukan suara jantung Ichigo yang meledak. Kalau meledak, mati dong. Ah, tapi memang dadanya sudah amat teramat sangat sesak sekali banget—sengaja melebihkan—karena jantungnya bertalu-talu tanpa bisa dikontrol. Nyatanya bukan cuma benda berdetak di rongga dadanya saja yang tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Sadar tak sadar, tubuh kekar pemilik iris _amber_ tajam tersebut sudah bergerak maju tak gentar, eh… pokoknya begitulah!

Sehingga hanya 1 cm jarak bibir si pria dengan gadis yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya itu.

Dan…

"Lho, Kurosaki-kun?"

…penonton kecewaaa~. Ciuman Ichiruki batal, deh!

Persis maling ketangkap basah lagi buang air di got terus nyemplung ke selokan—nah, kan basah tuh!—Ichigo kocar-kacir ga jelas sambil komat-kamit, "*&^%$# !" Mukanya memerah layaknya tomat busuk, sungguh perpaduan yang tak biasa dengan rambut jeruknya.

Kabur demi menjaga harga dirinya yang tinggal seujung kuku, Ichigo lari-larian bak dikejar anjing rabies. Meninggalkan Unohana-sensei, guru yang seharusnya berjaga di ruang kesehatan namun tadi ada urusan dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

Hari-hari berlalu bagi Kuchiki Rukia, murid pindahan kelas 1-II yang nampaknya tidak diterima oleh teman-teman sekelasnya –terutama wanita. Entah apa salah gadis mungil itu, tapi seluruh murid perempuan angkatannya bersikap memusuhinya semenjak hari pertama. Kabar burung yang beredar adalah siswi baru tersebut merayu seorang senpai yang digandrungi nyaris seluruh kaum hawa seantero sekolah –meski hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Rukia sendiri. Ada yang menyatakan pernah melihatnya didekap oleh yang bersangkutan tapi apa daya, Rukia mana ingat apa pun. Tahu menahu pun tidak. Saat sadar, dirinya sudah berbaring di ruang kesehatan karena 'kecelakaan' dan oleh-oleh kejadian itu hanya benjolan di dahinya yang sudah lenyap dalam jangka waktu dua hari saja.

Pokoknya sikap mereka pada Rukia sungguh tidak bersahabat. Misalnya saja saat ini. Dirinya dikunci di dalam gudang perlengkapan olahraga setelah mengembalikan bola yang tadi dipakai saat pelajaran olahraga di kelasnya tanpa tahu kapan dan bagaimana bisa keluar. Lelah meronta dan berteriak meminta tolong, gadis dengan tinggi hanya 144 cm itu pasrah duduk di atas matras yang empuknya seperti batu karang.

"Kenapa nasibku jadi begini?" keluh siswi SMU tersebut.

Rukia tahu bagaimana melindungi dirinya sendiri. Didikan keras dan ketegaran hatinya sudah mendarah daging menjadi jati dirinya yang tak mudah dirubuhkan hanya dengan keisengan-keisengan seperti ini. Namun bukan berarti gadis manis itu seperti H*lk yang sanggup meluluhlantakkan dinding atau S*p*rm*n yang punya mata _infrared_—padahal sekarang jamannya _bluetooth_, loh—untuk melubangi pintu.

Lama Kuchiki bungsu itu terjebak di dalam ruangan minim penerangan tersebut, membuatnya agak lemas karena tidak makan siang.

Kemudian…

Grek!

"Lho, kok pintunya terkunci?"

Suara itu bagai nyanyian para malaikat dari surga. Rukia bisa tertolong! Buru-buru gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya untuk menceritakan perihal dirinya yang masih berada di dalam gudang saat tiba-tiba lempengan kayu itu bergeser terbuka dan sinar dari luar menyerang iris violet korban penindasan tersebut dengan ganas. Remaja berambut kelam itu sampai harus menyipitkan matanya untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya demi melihat sosok siluet penyelamatnya.

"Ah… syukurlah... Maaf, tadi aku terkunci di dalam dan tidak bisa keluar." ujar Rukia lega pada sang penolong yang kepalanya… berwarna orange?

"Kau…?" bisik suara maskulin itu terkejut.

"Iya, tadi aku terkunci. Terima kasih karena telah mengeluarkan aku," ulang gadis mungil tersebut polos, mengira kekagetan pria di depannya itu disebabkan karena tidak mengira akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

"A-ah… iya, sama-sama."

Perasaan Rukia saja atau nada bicara pria bersurai jingga ini jadi terdengar gugup begitu?

Saat matanya sudah terbiasa menerima terpaan sinar yang terang, Rukia kini dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok penyelamatnya tersebut. Seorang pria—kelihatannya murid kelas atas—dengan rambut sewarna jeruk, tinggi badan semampai, wajah yang lumayan tampan meski alisnya berkedut seperti sedang emosi atau menahan mulas. Dia memakai seragam klub sepak bola, mungkin dirinya tadi bermaksud mengambil peralatan olahraga untuk latihan.

Ah, yang penting siswi pindahan itu bisa keluar!

Tersenyum sumringah pada pemuda di hadapannya—kenapa pipi anggota klub sepak bola itu jadi merah?—Rukia mendekati si penolong dan menunduk hormat. "Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Berkat kau, aku bisa keluar dari sini."

"E-e-ehh… Iya, ti-tidak apa-apa. Ehem! Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Yah, kali ini untung ada kau… ah, tidak enak menyebut 'kau-kau' terus. Apa aku boleh tahu namamu? Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, kelas 1-II. Salam kenal," tawar Rukia seraya kembali menunduk hormat.

"A-ah! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, kelas 2-I. Salam kenal, Ku-Kuchiki-san," bata kakak kelas bermarga Kurosaki tersebut.

"Oh… Kurosaki-senpai. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," pamit gadis itu dengan salam menunduk kepalanya.

"Eh, i-iya… silakan."

Saat ini Rukia mungkin belum tahu, tapi pertemuan mereka yang kedua ini akan membawa perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya selama ini.

"Ugh…" gerutu Rukia kala memandangi langit yang semakin lindap. Gadis kelas 1 itu memang bermusuhan dengan hujan. Untungnya saat berangkat tadi kakak laki-lakinya memaksanya membawa payung. Untuk urusan cuaca memang lebih baik percaya pada ramalan Kuchiki Byakuya yang terkenal top markotop.

Namun seperti peribahasa untung tak dapat diraih malang tak dapat ditolak, loker miliknya sudah diacak-acak oleh gerombolan usil yang kerjaannya cuma bisa menggangu ketentraman hidup Rukia. Selain sepatu yang dicorat-coret dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya, payungnya pun raib! Kalau begini caranya, mana bisa dia pulang?

Maka kembali korban penindasan ini menggerutu. Meski harus menelan harga dirinya yang selangit, Rukia memutuskan untuk menghubungi saudaranya yang suka overprotektif itu.

Ring Ring Ring

Tidak diangkat. Sibuk mungkin? Kalau begini ceritanya, bisa jadi siswi berparas manis tersebut harus menunggu sampai hari gelap.

"Sial! Kenapa semua kesialan ini menimpaku?!" keluh murid SMU Karakura tersebut pada hujan yang tengah turun dari atas sana.

Iris violetnya kemudian menyelidik sekeliling. Sekarang ini ia tengah berdiri di muka pintu gedung sekolahnya yang sudah sepi.

Hah…

_Daripada jamuran di sini lebih baik berlari menerobos hujan_. Pikir gadis berambut raven itu putus asa. _Meski memakai sepatu yang tidak sepantasnya_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Tapi rupanya peribahasa sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula tidak berlaku bagi siswi kelas 1 tersebut. Soalnya ketika kakinya sudah nyaris menapak tanah berlumpur di depan sana, telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah kaki seseorang. Ketika ditenggok…

Ternyata yang muncul adalah pemuda yang pernah menolongnya di gudang perlengkapan olahraga waktu itu.

"Kau…" ucap si pria berambut orange tersebut.

"Ah, senpai. Hehehe…" cengir Rukia tak jelas. agak malu juga dengan kondisinya yang setengah mengenaskan.

Anggota klub sepak bola itu berkedip. Lalu berdeham untuk menghilangkan gumpalan yang tiba-tiba saja mendesak di kerongkongannya. Pandangannya teralihkan sejenak untuk menjinakkan jantungnya yang berdebar super kencang dan pipinya yang memanas. Begini, nih kalau bertemu sang dambaan hati. Bawaannya deg-deg~an terus.

Tapi namanya juga makhluk cowok. Ketemu cewek yang ditaksir tetep harus jaga gengsi, dong!

Maka dengan niat memperbaiki imagenya setelah pertemuan kedua mereka, Ichigo dengan lagak sok cool-cool bertanya, "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Tidak bawa payung?"

"Sebenarnya… saya bawa payung. Tapi disembunyikan oleh cewek-cewek yang sering menjai–ups!" potong Rukia begitu menyadari perkataannya yang kelewat jujur.

Kurosaki muda itu menekuk alisnya semakin dalam setelah mendengar penuturan sang gadis.

"Kau dijaili?" tembak senpai jeruk tersebut tepat sasaran.

Rukia melakukan kesalahan dengan membisu sesaat karena ragu kemudian bertingkah janggal dengan mati-matian menyangkalnya. Padahal Ichigo sudah membongkar kedoknya. Dan kenyataan siswi yang ditaksirnya tersebut mendapat perlakuan tidak adil di sekolah membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Sudahlah," tukas anggota klub sepak bola itu tajam. Menyetop celoteh panjang lebar sang gadis dan membuatnya memelotot lebar pada si pemuda.

Meredam amarah—dan rasa gugup—Ichigo mengambil sepatu dan payungnya di loker. "Biar kuantar kau pulang. Dan jangan menolak!" perintahnya saat Rukia baru membuka mulut, bermaksud menolak.

"Ta-ta-tapi, kan…" remaja berambut kelam itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi, dia tidak mungkin menunggu sampai jemputannya datang. Namun harga diri dan rasa malunya menyatakan bahwa ia tak perlu menerima bantuan dari orang lain seperti ini.

HUP!

Nah, loh. Rupa-rupanya pria yang sering dijuluki jeruk bodoh itu tidak sebodoh pemikiran orang-orang. Kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa sadar kalo gadis pujaan hatinya itu juga tidak mengenakan sepatu. Berbekal nekad dan muka tembok, Ichigo sudah menggendong siswi bertubuh pendek tersebut di punggungnya.

"Pegang ini!" serunya seraya menyodorkan payung bermotif kotak-kotak itu ke tangan si gadis di belakangnya, karena jika harus berjalan sembari membawa beban begitu, kedua tangannya akan sibuk.

"He-Hei! Jangan sembarangan, yah! Turunkan aku!" jerit Rukia dengan muka memerah. Dipanggul seperti anak TK begini mana mungkin tidak membuatnya malu?

"Tidak mau pegang? Ya, sudah," ujar siswa kelas 2 itu melangkah meninggalkan tempat berteduhnya dengan payung bertengger di bahunya.

Dasar pemaksa! Omel Rukia dalam hati. Sekarang mereka tak lagi terlindung atap, mau tidak mau gadis itu mengibarkan bendera putih jika tidak mau kebasahan. Dengar kasar, murid SMU Karakura tersebut merebut patung lalu memegangginya dengan benar agar kedua insan manusia yang berbagi payung tersebut terhindar dari butiran hujan.

Lama keduanya tidak saling bicara. Hingga akhirnya pria bersurai jabrik itu memulai percapakan.

"Kenapa kau dijaili?"

Rukia mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Jadi… selama ini, apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?

"Selain mengambil atau merusak barang-barangku, tidak banyak. Kadang-kadang saja mereka agak keterlaluan seperti mengunciku di gudang waktu itu."

Senyap.

Rukia pikir kali ini dialah yang harus buka suara saat tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsinya.

"Kalau begitu… aku akan melindungimu!"

"Hah? Senpai? Apa maksud senpai?"

"Aku akan melindungi dari orang-orang yang menindasmu!" tegas Ichigo mengulang.

"Ti-tidak usah, senpai! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, kok!"

"Melingdungi diri sendiri hingga terkunci di gudang?" tantang kapten klub sepak bola itu membuat Rukia bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Pokoknya. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan menerima kata 'tidak'."

Betul-betul pemaksa! Gadis beriris violet ini dongkol setengah mati menghadapi senpainya yang keras kepala, suka seenaknya sendiri pula!

"Hah… Ya, sudahlah," jawab Rukia setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Hum… tapi. Ada bayarannya…."

Owh… apa ini? Kenapa wajah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo henshin jadi mirip stroberi busuk?

"Bayaran?" ulang Rukia curiga. Apa jangan-jangan senpainya ini bermaksud memeras isi dompetnya yang sudah tipis itu? "Bayaran apa?"

"pst… pst…"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Rukia karena suara senpainya terlalu kecil hingga tak terdengar.

"Bayarannya…" Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya agar menghadap gadis kecil di gendongannya, membuat Rukia berkedip melihat rona merah jambu menyapu seluruh wajah tampan sang kakak kelas, kemudian dengan lantang berkata, "… Aku minta ciuman darimu!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

tbc

Voidy's note: At least… kelar~ baru chapter pertama sih. Cuma two-shot kok. Janjinya sama Oda ya gitu. Kalo bikin lebih panjang, ga kelar yang lainnya kali. Empot aku. Jee~ wait for me! Lagi dalam proses, sabar yah! Untuk yang lain, ditunggu reviewnya~!

Oda, jangan teror aku lagi, yah! Paling chapter 2 kelar bulan depan. ;p

.

.

.

#oda: pasrah deh ya sama cuap" voidy-san d atas, sya angkat tangan deh XDDD #plak


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bayar Aku Dengan Ciuman!

Summary : Kuchiki Rukia, murid pindahan di SMU Karakura mengalami penindasan. Tak disangka seorang senpai berambut orange menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya, tapi dengan bayaran… hah? Cium?!

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Humour

For Oda Kurosaki (setan gentayangan yang hobinya neror dan ngerayu gombal)

**_apa'an itu komentar d atas membuat diriku makin semangat cari mangsa bwahahahaha #plak_**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lembaga pendidikan di kota kecil Karakura tengah dihebohkan dengan berita super menggemparkan. Kabar tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan mengenai seorang—idola sekolah, jagoan di klub sepak bola, langganan peringkat 5 besar di angkatan kelas 2—pria berambut orange nyentrik, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo alias si stroberi.

Ehem… jika pembaca masih ingat dengan 'penawaran' dan 'bayaran' yang diminta oleh kakak kelas Rukia—heroine mungil di cerita kita—satu ini, mungkin Anda sekalian akan berpikir bahwa hal yang mengejutkan di atas ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin.

Yah, MEMANG masih ada hubungannya. Tapi sepertinya… bakal tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Anda bayangkan. Mari kita simak saja.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Umur 16 tahun. Warna rambut : Orange. Warna mata : Coklat—kadang disebut sebagai _Hazel_ atau _Amber_. Pekerjaan : Pelajar SMU, bukan Dewa Kematian (AN : sengaja biodata diri seperti di BLEACH tapi dibedakan karena ini bukan setting _canon_).

Status : _Single_ alias Jomblo atau tidak memiliki kekasih. Saat ini sedang naksir berat pada murid baru yang menjadi adik kelasnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Ralat.

Status : _Single_ yang sedang diusahakan menjadi _In a relationship_.

Saat ini sedang senyum-senyum gaje sembari melamunkan sang pujaan hati. Di kelas 2-I, sambil ditatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang tak percaya pada pemandangan ganjil ini. Lagi, _striker_ andalan klub sepak bola itu mengelus pipinya yang tak lagi mulus.

Kenapa pipi Ichigo tak mulus?

Karena ada cap lima jari di pipi kanannya. Oleh-oleh dari seorang gadis bermata cantik yang kita kenal bersama.

Jadi berita heboh yang menggoncang seantero sekolah adalah keberadaan bekas tamparan abnormal milik Kurosaki sulung tersebut. Hayo… sebelumnya para pembaca membayangkan apa~?

Ehem! _Back to story_.

Jika pembaca bertanya-tanya kenapa sebuah bukti penganiayaan tersebut begitu mengundang perhatian seluruh murid dan sengaja Saya ketik 'abnormal', inilah jawabannya.

Tak ada seorang pun yang akan percaya bahwa pangeran sekolah satu ini akan ditampar oleh seorang gadis. Maksudnya, siapa sih pemilik tangan mungil yang mendaratkan jejak merah tersebut ke wajah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Imposibel, gitu loh~

Kedua. Bekas lima jari tak wajar itu, jika diperhatikan baik-baik memang tidak wajar. Oke… Saya sampai mengetik kata 'tidak wajar' dalam satu kalimat dua kali.

Jika biasanya seseorang menampar orang lain, maka di wajah korban akan ada cap dengan lima jari mengarah ke telinga atau ujung-ujungnya seperti menunjuk belakang kepala sedangkan telapaknya dekat ke arah dagu dan bibir. Pada kasus Ichigo, bekas merah jari-jarinya menghadap depan sampai nyaris mencapai hidung dan bagian telapaknya hampir mengenai telinga.

Para detektif sekalian, sudah ada yang mendapat jawabannya?

Tepat sekali!

Kronologisnya begini.

"_Bayaran?" ulang Rukia curiga. Apa jangan-jangan senpainya ini bermaksud memeras isi dompetnya yang sudah tipis itu? "Bayaran apa?"_

_"pst… pst…"_

"_Hah? Apa?" tanya Rukia karena suara senpainya terlalu kecil hingga tak terdengar._

"_Bayarannya…" Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya agar menghadap gadis kecil di gendongannya, membuat Rukia berkedip melihat rona merah jambu menyapu seluruh wajah tampan sang kakak kelas, kemudian dengan lantang berkata, "… Aku minta ciuman darimu!"_

"_HAH?!"_

_Lama Rukia membeku. Otaknya mendadak macet memproses informasi yang baru dilontarkan oleh pria berambut jerut yang masih setia menggendongnya di punggung. Ichigo yang menunggu respon dari gadis pendek yang ditaksirnya ini membuang muka ke depan._

"_Yah, maksudku… karena aku su—maksudku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang tertindas sepertimu. Dan—eh, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin bekerja gratisan. Ehm, lagipula cuma satu ciuman dan setelah itu kita bis—"_

"_DASAR SENPAI MESUM!"_

_PLAAKK!_

Tamparan melegenda tersebut dilayangkan ketika pelakunya masih berada di punggung Ichigo. Jadi tak heran jejak penganiayaan tersebut nampak terbalik dari yang seharusnya. Dan kebetulan pas 90 derajat horizontal lagi!

Uhuk uhuk…

Kebiasaan Author bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan tokoh pria dalam cerita kambuh, nih. Padahal kita harus bersimpati pada Ichigo yang malang nian ini, loh.

Sudah berbaik hati ingin melindungi gadis yang disukai—meski minta bayaran yang agak-agak memancing di air keruh—jangankan ciuman, ucapan terima kasih juga tak dapat, malah dihadiahi satu cap tangan lengkap dengan set jari-jarinya.

Yang tabah, yah, Ichigo.

Euh… tapi tokoh utama pria kita satu ini masih meneruskan sesi senyum-senyum kasmarannya. Seperti petuah mengatakan, cinta itu buta. Begitu pula dengan yang dialami Ichigo. Bekas tamparan dianggap seperti kecupan di pipi. Diraba sambil sesekali cekikikan macam kuntil anak di dekat kuburan. Betul-betul bikin merinding seluruh penghuni kelas 2-I dan Author sendiri.

Entah takdir apa yang harus digelutinya, Rukia sendiri juga tak paham. Sejak pindah ke sekolah ini, ada saja kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya. Mulai dari gosip dia merayu seorang idola yang diidamkan para siswi di SMU Karakura hingga akhirnya dia malah mengalami penindasan. Sekalinya seseorang menawarkan bantuan, ternyata…

Wajah Rukia memerah jika mengingat perkataan pria berambut jeruk dalam ingatannya. Dasar senpai mesum! Maki gadis itu dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia meminta bayaran… bayaran berupa ciuman!

Rukia bahkan belum pernah merasakan ciuman pertama! Berani betul pemuda kurang ajar itu menuntut hal tak beradab tersebut!

Dengan dongkol, murid baru ini berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruang kesehatan. Karena terlalu memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan, Rukia sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan kaki kepeleset pun tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Saat ini, salah keseleonya pun dia limpahkan pada pemilik marga Kurosaki tersebut. Menyumpah supaya murid kelas dua itu dapat ganjaran 100 kali lipat lebih menggenaskan darinya.

"Permisi!" panggil Rukia sembari menggeser pintu ruangan yang dikawal guru juru rawat sekolah.

"Loh, Kuchiki-san? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Unohana-_sensei_ yang baik hati.

Betul. Bukan kali ini saja korban kejahilan anak-anak perempuan satu SMU itu mampir ke tempat penuh bau antiseptik tersebut. Setelah setengah hari pertamanya dilewatkan dengan berbaring di ruangan sang guru kesehatan dan berkenalan dengan Unohana Retsu, Rukia menjadi langganan tetap ruangan ini untuk meminta obat luka atau sekedar bersembunyi dari kejaran siswi-siswi kurang kerjaan itu.

"Ehehe… Unohana-_sensei_. Kakiku keseleo…" ungkapnya jujur sambil cengir-cengir malu.

"Wah… apa karena kejadian kemarin, Kuchiki-san?" selidik wanita berkepang itu dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya yang hangat mengantar murid bertinggi badan di bawah rata-rata itu untuk duduk di atas salah satu ranjang yang tersedia.

Kontan pipi Rukia merona. "Ke-kejadian kemarin a-apa, Unohana-_sensei_?" balik si gadis bertanya.

Pemilik mata teduh itu tertawa rendah, geli menangkap gelagat yang jelas-jelas mencurigakan dari remaja mungil di depannya. Seraya memeriksa kaki Rukia untuk mengecek kerusakan yang mungkin akan fatal, wanita yang mengenakan jas putih tersebut menjawab, "Kemarin hujan, kan? _Sensei_ sempat melihat kau dan Kurosaki-kun pulang berduaan saja. Apalagi kau sampai digendong. Rupanya kalian memang akrab, yah."

"A-a-apanya yang akrab!? I-itu karena hujan! La-lalu, lalu—"

Belum selesai ceracauan Rukia, Retsu kembali bernostalgia. "Iya, ya. Waktu pertama kali bertemu Kuchiki-san juga, Kurosaki-kun sudah menungguimu yang pingsan."

"E-eh? P-pe-pertama kali?" gagap gadis berambut bob itu karena tidak nyambung dengan arah pembicaraan gurunya tersebut.

"Iya," ujar _sensei_ bermahkota sutra ini sambil tersenyum puas dengan hasil pemeriksaannya. "Kakimu hanya terkilir. Tidak akan apa-apa. Asal selama seminggu jangan memberi beban berlebih pada kaki kananmu, ya."

"E-eh. Baik, Unohana-_sensei_."

Selang waktu beberapa menit sepanjang penjaga ruang kesehatan tersebut membalut pergelangan kaki mungil Rukia. Meski awalnya ragu, gadis cebol itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai hal yang mengganggu benaknya sedari tadi.

"Eng… soal pertama kali yang _sensei_ katakan tadi… itu… maksudnya apa, Unohana-_sensei_?"

Wanita berumur kepala tiga itu mendongkak dari pekerjaannya dan balas memandang Rukia dengan mata melebar.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kuchiki-san?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Retsu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dikiranya Kurosaki dan Kuchiki sudah akrab sejak hari pertama gadis ini bersekolah. Tak disangka…

"Waktu hari pertama kau pindah kemari dan pingsan sampai kau harus dibawa ke sini, kau ingat?"

Rukia mengangguk. Mana mungkin dia lupa. Ketika membuka mata, dirinya sudah menjadi pasien dadakan di unit kesehatan sekolah. Di hari pertamanya pindah sekolah!

"Saat itu, _sensei_ ada urusan di luar dan begitu kembali ke ruang kesehatan, sudah ada Kurosaki-kun yang duduk di dekatmu yang berbaring di sana," jelas Retsu sembari mendelikkan matanya pada salah satu ranjang paling pojok yang pernah didiami Rukia. "_Sensei_ kira… kalian sudah akrab sejak dulu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menungguimu selama itu. Malahan…"

Perkataan sang _sensei_ yang mengantung memancing rasa ingin tahu Rukia lebih dalam. Dengan gaya bak detektif, siswi kelas satu itu mendekat dan mengulang, "Malahan apa, Unohana-_sensei_?"

Wanita yang lebih tua tersebut menatap Rukia penuh arti. Seolah ada rahasia besar yang diketahui semua orang di dunia kecuali dirinya. Dan itu membuat si gadis makin penasaran.

"Malahan _sensei_ kira kalian punya hubungan khusus, lho," bisik Retsu bak Ibu-Ibu yang suka bergosip.

"EHH! Tidak! Tidak! Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kok! Sungguh! Beneran! Suer, deh! Berani disamber petir!" tolak Rukia mati-matian.

Pemilik marga Unohana yang bijak itu pun cukup pintar untuk tidak menyinggung kecurigaannya tentang kejadian itu, di mana pria berambut orange tersebut terlihat ingin mengecup seorang putri tidur di ruangan kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu… apa mungkin Kurosaki-kun punya rasa padamu?" ucap Retsu membagi pikirannya.

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang nyaring memanggil gegap gempita para murid SMU Karakura. Selepas menuntut ilmu di lembaga pendidikan, remaja-remaja ini pastinya juga ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, jalan-jalan dan bersantai. Meski ada pula yang harus menyisihkan waktunya demi kegiatan klub sesuai hobi masing-masing.

Kurosaki Ichigo, misalnya. Siswa kelas dua tersebut melenggang pergi dari kelas bukan menuju ke ruang klub sepak bola melainkan ke lorong yang dihuni pelajar kelas satu. Apalagi kalau bukan mencari dambaan hatinya, seorang gadis dengan tinggi 144 cm. Cap merah di wajahnya tak menghalangi niat Ichigo untuk tetap melindungi sang gebetan. Selain itu, meski ditampar… tetap saja berarti pipi tirusnya pernah disentuh oleh Rukia. Wuih… serasa melayang, deh. Perasaan senang tersebut mengalahkan segalanya.

Betul-betul sudah gila karena cinta.

Lain pula dengan si target yang diincar idola sekolah ini.

Belum puas Rukia bersunggut-sunggut ria karena kejadian tempo hari, sekarang batinnya tidak tenang karena hasil analisis yang dikemukakan Unohana-sensei membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

_Senpai_ jeruk mesum itu menyukainya?

'Masa, sih?!' jerit Rukia dalam _inner world_-nya.

"Hahh…" desah siswi pindahan tersebut galau. Dipikir terus juga tidak ada habisnya. Otaknya yang pas-pasan di bidang matematika tidak dapat menyetujui pendapat dari wanita cantik nan lembut itu. Jadi… kenapa pria itu sempat meminta… ciuman?

Pipi bulatnya merona jikalau mengingat kembali bayaran yang dituntut oleh sang kakak kelas. Puh! Tidak dilindungi juga tidak apa-apa, kok! Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan takluk hanya karena gerombolan cewek kegatelan ga jelas!

"Kuchiki! Kau harus ikut kami! Sekarang!"

Baru disebutkan, kawanan kurang kerjaan ini langsung muncul. Panjang umur…

Rukia berhenti melangkah dan memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya tertumbuk pada trio ganjen kwek-kwek lengkap dengan dandanan menor mereka.

"Malas," jawab korban penindasan tersebut. Nada bicaranya tak gentar sekali pun menghadapi tiga orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Murid kelas satu lainnya terang-terangan menonton kejadian menarik di koridor mereka tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang pria bersurai mencolok.

"Kau! Berani melawan rupanya?! Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan mendekati idola sekolah kami! Dasar gadis tak tahu diri!" pekik salah seorang perempuan berkepang dua.

"Betul! Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti juga. Jadi jangan salahkan kami kalau kami bertindak kasar!" dukung siswi berambut hitam pendek yang lain.

Nampaknya kedua belia ini lupa diri karena emosi. Meledak di depan kelas bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk mencapai popularitas. Namun menghadapi seorang keras kepala seperti Kuchiki memang menguji batas kesabaran mereka.

"Coba katakan padaku, sejak kapan kalian tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh di sekelilingku? Sepertinya malah kalian yang tidak mengerti, ya. Aku tidak ingat pernah mencoba mendekati idola sekolah kalian yang oh-so-wow itu. Jadi sebaiknya hentikan saja ulah kalian itu," cerca sang murid pindahan dengan tingkat pe-de selangit.

"APA?!"

"Yah… kalian bisa berhenti menggangguku mulai dari seka—" seketika lidah Rukia kelu. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya otomatis mematikan kemampuan berpikirnya. Dia mungkin tidak sadar bagaimana matanya membulat hingga sebesar bola, rahangnya akan terjatuh ke tanah jika tidak menempel dengan pipi—untung ga ada lalar masuk ke mulutnya—atau bila otaknya kembali memutar ucapan Unohana-_sensei_ berulang kali.

_**Kalau begitu… apa mungkin Kurosaki-kun punya rasa padamu?**_

Di sana. Tepat di belakang tiga pelaku yang suka menggencetnya. Berdiri seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik sewarna langit senja dengan mata coklat bersinar tajam. Tingginya menjulang melewati semua barikade murid yang berdiri di depannya.

'Senpai jeruk mesum?!' teriak benak Rukia.

_**Kalau begitu… apa mungkin Kurosaki-kun punya rasa padamu?**_

"Rasakan ini!"

Rupanya saat benak Rukia tengah berkecamuk dengan berbagai hal sekaligus, hanya lewat beberapa detik di rotasi bumi. Sehingga salah satu wanita yang menjadi lawan berlaganya di lorong sekolah ternyata telah melayangkan sebelah telapaknya menuju muka sang calon korban, jika saja tidak dicegah oleh kakak kelas bertubuh jangkung yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Rukia.

"A-ah…"

Berkat kejadian tersebut, seluruh perhatian para murid tercuri oleh kehadiran tamu dadakan satu ini. Termasuk trio ganjen menoran yang segera nampak ketakutan begitu melihat raut bengis menghiasi wajah yang biasanya berekspresi dingin dan cuek ala Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**Kalau begitu… apa mungkin Kurosaki-kun punya rasa padamu?**_

Ingin rasanya Rukia memerintah otaknya supaya berhenti memutar rekaman memori yang berkali-kali menyebutkan pernyataan—pertanyaan?—dari si guru ruang kesehatan. Kalimat itu terus berdendang di kepalanya, sampai-sampai gadis itu berpikir lebih baik dia mencoba terapi hilang ingatan. Akan tetapi kehadiran sang subjek mengalihkan pikirannya secara total. Yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya cengo, bengong dan yah… membatu.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang berani mengganggu gadis ini…" geram Ichigo dengan nada menusuk. "Hadapi aku dulu," kecam anggota klub sepak bola itu mengakhiri.

"Ku-Kurosaki-senpai! Kami cuma—"

Wanita-wanita penggemarnya tersebut berniat meluncurkan pembelaan, namun hanya dengan satu tatapan mengancam dari sang pemuda, mereka mengunci bibir mereka rapat-rapat.

Sejurus kemudian, Ichigo menarik lengan gadis yang masih termangu menyaksikan peristiwa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Meski kerja otaknya melambat, untung kakinya masih dapat bergerak mengikuti langkah _senpai_ tampan tersebut.

_**Kalau begitu… apa mungkin Kurosaki-kun punya rasa padamu?**_

'Apa jangan-jangan perkiraan Unohana-sensei benar?' hati Rukia mulai membisiki kemungkinan yang tidak sepenuhnya mustahil itu. Kontan pikiran ini menciptakan ruam pink pada pipi si remaja mungil tersebut. Belum lagi organ di dadanya bertalu riang gembira tanpa bisa dikontrol si gadis.

Hening.

Dua anak manusia itu sama-sama membisu. Yang terdengar hanya gemerisik daun karena tertiup angin. Kehijauan taman belakang sekolah seolah tak sanggup menenangkan sanubari mereka yang porak poranda. Sesekali salah satunya melirik ketika yang lain tidak melihat. Kalau pun mata mereka tak sengaja bersirobok, keduanya langsung membuang pandangan sambil menahan semburat merah di wajah.

Sampai saat ini Rukia masih agak tidak terima dengan reaksi anehnya sendiri. 'Dia ini 'kan si _senpai_ jeruk mesum! Kenapa aku jadi begini?!' batinnya dongkol.

Padahal kalau boleh jujur, gadis ini berpendapat bahwa pemuda yang membelakanginya tersebut cukup tampan dan keren. Sayang kejadian-kejadian yang Rukia lalui tidak membuatnya antusias menyambut perasaannya yang mendadak tersebut. Apalagi soal bayaran yang diminta oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Betul-betul membuat siswi imut ini benci setengah mati.

"A-a-anu…"

Ichigo membuka suara terlebih dahulu seraya menggaruk kepala orangenya yang tidak gatal namun kembali diam karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Meski enggan mempertemukan violetnya dengan _hazel_ tajam sang kakak kelas, Rukia tidak dapat menahan gejolak di nadinya yang menggila saat mendengar suara bariton khas lelaki tersebut. Apalagi saat pandangannya menangkap warna pink yang manis di wajah rupawan milik si pemuda.

Jika gumpalan yang mendadak muncul di kerongkongannya bukan sesuatu yang ajaib, mungkin gadis itu harus mengakui kalau ucapan Unohana-_sensei_ mulai merongrong batinnya. Bahkan dia mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan _senpai_ ini meminta ciuman karena naksir dirinya.

Kalau betul seperti itu… mungkin Rukia tidak begitu keberatan.

Mungkin, yah…

Baru MUNGKIN, lho!

ARGHH! Pikiran apa yang masuk ke otaknya ini?!

Stres, Rukia mengacak mahkota hitamnya kuat-kuat.

"E-eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya senpai yang pernah menolongnya dua kali itu. Tiga kali jika kejadian Rukia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan dihitung, meskipun sebetulnya Ichigo juga yang salah pada awalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" hardik remaja pendek ini cepat. Membuat Ichigo kembali merasa kagok menghadapi gadis mungil yang ingin dijadikannya pacar tersebut.

Apalagi iris ungu keabuan cantik itu menatap ke arahnya sambil menyala terang seperti akan mengeluarkan sinar laser. Andai benar bola mata besar tersebut dapat mengeluarkan sinar laser, mungkin Ichigo sudah _henshin_ jadi jeruk hangus.

Tapi beda lagi dengan jantungnya yang sekonyong-konyong sudah akrobatik gila-gilaan di dadanya. Dasar orang jatuh cinta. Ditatap bengis begitu juga bisa membuatnya terpesona.

"Kau… manis sekali…" kata Ichigo menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa sadar.

Yang dipuji langsung cengo. Lalu wajah Rukia memerah seperti cherry. Silinder matanya mulai berair karena meski memaksa, pandangan menusuknya tidak bisa dipertahankan. Dengan harga diri yang masih tersisa, murid kelas satu itu dengan sok tegar bertanya balik, "Kenapa bilang aku manis segala?! Kau suka padaku, hah?!"

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat itu seketika membuat Rukia ingin mengamuk.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu… aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu," ungkap Ichigo jujur. Nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak tersirat kebohongan atau tipu daya. Terlebih sinar matanya begitu menghanyutkan, penuh ketulusan, menyeret kesadaran Rukia hingga ke dasar hati pria yang memujanya ini.

Ditembak pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup itu…

BETUL-BETUL MEMALUKAN!

Saat ini, siswi mungil itu ingin sekali menggali sebuah lubang, masuk ke dalamnya dan tidak akan keluar dari sana seumur hidupnya.

Itu kalau dia memang punya kemampuan menggali super atau sekedar nyali untuk betul-betul melaksanakan niatnya tersebut.

Nyatanya Rukia terdiam. Membiarkan wajahnya memerah terang seperti lampu rambu lalu lintas serta mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Lalu seperti virus yang menular, gejala penyakit cinta tersebut terjadi juga pada Ichigo yang wajah meronanya menciptakan kontras yang tidak serasi dengan rambut orangenya. Meski dia mati-matian mempertahankan baku hantam antara _hazel_nya dengan violet milik sang gadis.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling memandang seperti itu. Keduanya tak kuasa berpaling, walau hanya sedetik. Yang pria berusaha mengkomunikasikan seluruh perasaannya secara utuh hanya dari bola matanya, karena kata-kata saja tidak akan cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup. Sedang si wanita terpaku. Bukan kah indah sekali sinar mata musim gugur itu kala menatapnya? Batin Rukia berbisik manja. Seolah kesadarannya sendiri telah memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan Ichigo tanpa ba-bi-bu lainnya lagi.

Dan gadis itu merutuk alam bawah sadarnya yang suka seenak teuing ini.

Merasa jengah dengan kebisuan yang tak kunjung selesai, Rukia berdeham. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Lalu suara 'ehem' berikutnya menyusul. Soalnya cuma satu kali ternyata ga mempan.

Hal ini sukses mengembalikan Ichigo ke alam nyata. Lalu dia membuang muka. Tak tahan malunya karena telah menyuarakan perasaan cintanya yang sempat terpendam. "Ehm… ya, kau sudah aman di sini," ucap Ichigo merasa konyol sendiri. Bicara apa dia ini?!

Oke. Gara-gara itu pikiran Rukia memutar suatu memori yang belum lama.

Dia sudah aman sekarang. Dan tadi…

Pemuda ini melindunginya. Iya, kan?

"_Pokoknya. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan menerima kata 'tidak'."_

"_Hum… tapi. Ada bayarannya…." _

"_Bayarannya… Aku minta ciuman darimu!"_

Ups! Nah, loh. Jadi teringat kejadian tempo hari.

Kembali pipi Rukia terbakar, dan kali ini dengan intensitas yang lebih panas. Yah, Rukia tidak minta dilindungi, sih. Tapi juga tidak menolak, kan? Seorang Kuchiki tak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri!

Terus bayarannya harus dilakukan, nih?

Glek!

Lirik. _Senpai_ itu masih menoleh ke arah lain.

Eng… kalau di pipi… tidak masalah, kan? Waktu itu tidak disebutkan harus di… ehem, bibir. Kyaaa~ malunya!

Pikiran Rukia sudah panik macam-macam dan ribut sendiri. Bahkan lebih seru dari menonton orang joget gila. Masih bimbang-bingung-bisulan—eh salah!—gadis itu pelan-pelan mendekati Ichigo.

Yang didekati sadar dengan manuver siswi kelas satu tersebut. Agak canggung, tapi mencoba bersikap biasa. Alias, tetap buang muka.

Setelah jarak mereka tereliminasi dan Rukia berada tepat di sisi _striker_ klub sepak bola itu, secepat kilat gadis itu menyongsorkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Dan dengan segera murid pindahan tersebut mundur dari posisinya barusan.

Telak.

Sebuah kecupan halus tepat di pipi yang terlukiskan cap lima jari, pemberian dari gadis yang sama. Muka Rukia sudah pink tingkat akut.

Tapi…

"Lho? Kok, bukan di bibir?" sewot Ichigo tanpa dosa. Habisnya sejak peristiwa di ruang kesehatan, pria jangkung tersebut sangat penasaran dengan rasa bibir sang dambaan hati. Sampai-sampai rasa malunya pun terlupakan.

Kurang dari sedetik setelah pertanyaan itu diluncurkan, urat kemarahan Rukia langsung berdenyut sadis. Dia salah rupanya jika mengharapkan kata-kata manis yang akan diungkapkan oleh pemujanya.

Kesal setengah mati, Rukia mengacungkan sebelah tangannya dan…

PLAAKK!

"DASAR _SENPAI_ MESUM!"

Voidy's note: wah, kelar juga. Tenggat satu bulan jadi molor hampir dua bulan. Maap, soalnya saia sempat menyelesaikan utang-utang fic lainnya terutama di rated M. Lalu… susah sekali menemukan mood untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Maklum, dapet gadget baru… waktuku jadi tersita oleh gamess~ (author ga tanggung jawab) jadi… MAAP YAAH~ bagi yang sudah menunggu sampai selama ini. Dan akhirnya saia menuntaskan utang fic semuanya! Yey~ nope. Masih ada utang fic lain. Pokoknya, saia betul-betul minta maaf karena menunda-nunda penulisan fic ini karena berbagai hal dan lainnya. Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah menunggu dan membaca fic ini. Saatnya membalas review~

miisakura, lha? Kamu juga bikinin fic buat oda, kan? Yah, ga gitu juga kok. Cuma ide sederhana, kok. Kepikiran Ichiruki SMU yang rated T itu ujung-ujungnya mesti ciuman doang. (ketahuan doyan ama lemon~)

Hepta Py, makasih pujiannya. Silakan ini lanjutannya~

Silver Andante, mau ikutan neror? Wah, jangan jadikan saia korban lagi, yah~ iya yah, ficnya berderet atas-bawah. Heheh~ ciumannya di pipi, ga papa kan? yah, ada bonusnya, kok~

Nyia, update molo, say~ ga bisa kilat saia, mah. Maap yah.

Can-can, updatenya sudah. Tapi ga bisa cepet. Maap yah.

Rizuki Aquafans, ah… iya, pas baca ulang saia juga ngerasa ada missword, kok. Ah… kurang teliti juga, nih. Maklum lah, semua author menghadapi penyakit typo yang sama. Ehem, saia ga bikin akun sendiri supaya saia ga terikat, sih. soalnya saia masih penganut orisinalitas. Fic, sih cuman selingan. Ah, tapi saia juga belom profesional, kok! Sumpah!

gui gui M.I.T, iya yah, emang kasihan. Ah, itu ditampar gimana? Eheheh~ emang mintanya di bibir. Sejak dari pertama bertemu udah kepengen cium bibir. Ah… molor hampir dua bulan nih, ehhehe… maap yah.

Owwie Owl, lha dikau ngeriview, gitu? Ah… lebih panjang kayaknya lebih panjang sih. heheh~ jangan neror terus kerjaannya, Oda. Lebih produktif sendiri, dong~ eheheh~ Maap yah lama updatenya.

Purple and Blue, ga bisa update kilat. Maap yah.

Shizuku Kamae, terima kasih pujiannya. Saia ga hebat banget kok. Kalo humor, yah… cara ngehumor saia emang gitu sih~ iya, emang typo sulit dienyahkan, sih. ini updatenya, maap sudah membuat situ menunggu lama.

Yuki Sasaki, ah… ga bisa update cepet, nih. Maap yah. Terima kasih sudah suka cerita ini.

ChapChappyChan, iyep. Karena saia ga punya akun, sih. iya, typo dan kawan-kawannya itu emang susah hilang. Maap yah. Saia agak bingung kenapa kamu pantang begitu. Nah, ini sudah update.

MizuRaiNa, eh… iya, sih. Ah, terima kasih pujiannya. Bener deh, anda bikin saia tersandung. Aw~ typo emang selalu ada. Ehehe~ ini sudah diupdate.

, betul! Dasar cowok~ ehm, ditampar dulu tuh ama Rukia. Tapi dikasih juga, sih. eheheh~ ini chapter terakhirnya.

nenk rukiakate, eh, ga papa, kok. Ini udah dilanjut.

curio cherry, wah… makasih pujiannya. Untuk pertanyaan ke Oda, dijawab ama dia sendiri, yah. Heheh~

Reiji Mitsurugi, eh… gebrak? Ah, terima kasih pujiannya. Ini sudah dilanjut.

MizunoHikari, sekarang udah diupdate. Eh, maap yah lama dan telat dari tenggat. Silahkan kalau mau memaki… *nunduk*

Wakamiya Hikaru, makasih pujiannya. Ini sudah dilanjut.

Ray Kousen7, judulnya ilham tiba-tiba padahal. Ehehe, salam senal deh Ray. Sama-sama karena situ juga ngereview fic buatan saia.

Omake : After all, He's a pervert.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Bunyi panci berperang dengan sodet dan sutil menjadi alarm pagi bagi penghuni rumah mungil nan sederhana tersebut.

"BANGUNG SEMUANYAA~!" teriak Rukia memanggil suami dan anak-anaknya yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

Betul sekali. Wanita manis ini telah menjadi nyonya Kurosaki dan Ibu bagi dua anak laki-laki yang sehat dan…

"KYAA~ OKKA-SAN! OHAYOU~~"

"OKKA-SAN! OKKA-SAN! HIRO MENGGANGGUKU!"

…sangat bersemangat. Kadar keceriaan mereka terbilang berlebih, namun Rukia tetap mencintai kedua anaknya sepenuh hati. Setiap pagi, sudah menjadi rutinitas wanita bersurai kelam itu untuk mempersiapkan Hiro dan Mamoru ke sekolah. Mulai dari memasak sarapan, menyiapkan bekal, menyuruh mandi hingga membantu mengganti baju.

Dan saat ibu rumah tangga ini disibukkan oleh kegiatan yang menguras tenaga tersebut, Ichigo, sang kepala keluarga juga harus bersiap ke kantor. Hanya saja, dia harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Karena perhatian sang istri telah tersita sepenuhnya oleh keributan yang disebabkan oleh dua buah hatinya yang kelewat periang.

Setelah semuanya oke, tinggal mengantar Hiro dan Mamoru ke sekolah. Dan tugas itu adalah bagian sang ayah.

"Kalian berdua, masuk duluan ke mobil!" perintah singkat dari Ichigo langsung dituruti oleh anak-anaknya ketika Rukia permisi sebentar ke dapur untuk mengambil bekal suaminya yang tertinggal.

Saat wanita imut tersebut terpogoh-pogoh kembali ke pintu depan, hanya ada pria berambut jabrik itu. Seketika perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Ichigo… ini bekalmu," ujar Rukia sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Kakinya menolak untuk mendekat lebih jauh dan jarak pasangan suami istri tersebut terpaut tiga meter.

"Terima kasih, ya, sayangku~" goda Ichigo. Lalu…

Sret!

Dalam satu gerakan, ayah dua anak ini mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir wanitanya. Sambil terkekeh, dia berlari terbirit-birit keluar rumah sementara istrinya yang cantik itu memaki dengan suara menggelegar.

"DASAR JERUK MESUM!"

Omong-omong, Rukia… mukamu memerah, loh~


	3. Chapter 3

**Bayar Aku Dengan Ciuman!** **(Voidy)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu. Di kota kecil Karakura, sepasang pemuda-pemudi tengah menjalani acara kencan mereka. Mereka adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama keduanya dan berlanjut dengan hari-hari penuh keringat dan kerja keras dari sang pria agar gadis yang ditaksirnya bersedia menjadi pacarnya. Bayangkan saja… butuh dua tahun hingga pujaan hatinya luluh dan mau menerima perasaannya—sebetulnya itu karena si gadis sudah capek ditembak terus menerus dalam kurun waktu dia menjalani masa-masa SMU-nya—. Sekarang adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Karakura tersebut.

Kencan pertamanya kini bukanlah sekedar mimpi!

Meski Rukia telah resmi menjadi miliknya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi karena alasan sibuk belajar—maklum, sudah kelas tiga—jadinya ajakan kencan yang ditawarkan Ichigo selalu ditolak oleh pacarnya ini. Bahkan pemuda pantang menyerah itu sampai berpikir untuk mengebom gedung sekolah lamanya tersebut.

Tapi saat ini semua tidaklah menjadi masalah. Karena mereka berkencan, ulangi… BERKENCAN hari ini!

Yey! Jika diibaratkan hati Ichigo sudah seperti ladang subur yang dipenuhi bunga beraneka warna. Senyum senantiasa merekah di bibir tipisnya. Dan di pikirannya sudah terpatri satu tujuan.

Setelah mengantar Rukia pulang, Ichigo akan menerima ciuman pertama dari gadis impiannya!

Walah… masih belum jera juga, yah jagoan mesum kita satu ini.

Mari kita tengok saja keadaan mereka.

Malam telah merajai langit dengan angkuh. Selimut hitamnya menenggelamkan seluruh kota dalam kegelapan, hanya tinggal pelitar rembulan dan pijar lampu dari rumah penduduk yang menerangi langkah dua sejoli dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Meski pria itu bebal dan terkadang menyebalkan, Rukia juga tidak dapat mengenyahkan perasaan senangnya dipuja-puja oleh pacar barunya seharian ini. Seharian ini Ichigo bersikap lembut dan gentleman. Saat jalan-jalan di toko pernak-pernik, pemilik marga Kurosaki tersebut bersikap malu-malu dan canggung tapi tetap menemani gadisnya melihat-lihat. Ketika mereka makan siang di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Ichigo dengan sigap menarikkan kursi untuknya serta mempersilakan gadisnya duduk—dan itu membuat Rukia malu setengah mati karena perbuatan tersebut lebih pantas dilakukan kalau mereka berada di restoran bintang lima atau apalah—hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain dan mereka terkikik geli melihat pasangan lucu ini.

Untungnya Rukia dididik dengan tata krama yang cukup ketat, jika tidak dari mulutnya mungkin sudah menyembur macam-macam cacian dan omelan. Apalagi melihat tingkah ala tak berdosa pacarnya, sungguh geram gadis itu menahan diri untuk tak melempar kursi dan mengirim Ichigo ke rumah sakit. Lebih bagus langsung ke kuburan sekalian.

Nasib mujur masih menyertai pemuda jeruk tersebut soalnya setelah itu mood Rukia membaik. Mereka sempat menonton film The Adventure of Chappy—di sini Ichigo mengalah saat memutuskan film yang akan mereka saksikan—lalu dilanjutkan dengan jalan-jalan ke taman sambil melihat orang-orang bermain skateboard dan roller blade ekstrim.

Menjelang petang, Ichigo mengajak pacarnya ke suatu tempat rahasia. Eits… jangan salah paham dulu, pembaca. Maksudnya pria dengan kerut permanen tercetak di jidatnya ini membaca Rukia ke tepi sungai di mana dia telah menyiapkan kejutan manis untuk pujaan hatinya itu.

Sederet kembang api dinyalakan sementara matahari masih setengah menggantung di langit. Menciptakan ilusi indah yang membuat Rukia tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari bunga api sejuta warna tersebut.

"Ichigo…" lirih Rukia penuh haru.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengatakan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Rukia."

Satu tetes kristal bening mengalir di pipi porselen Rukia.

"Yah… memang telat sih. Habisnya kau selalu sibuk. Belajar lalu ujian. Belajar, ujian lagi. Tapi… semuanya sudah berakhir, kan? Mulai bulan depan kau sudah masuk Universitas Tokyo. Kita akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh… jadi… hari ini sangat penting untukku."

Penuturan pacarnya ini kali sungguh menggerakkan hati Rukia. Tak pernah gadis itu duga perasaan pemuda di hadapannya saat ini ternyata begitu tulus.

"Tapi jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh. Nah, kalau tidak percaya aku akan bersumpah sekarang," Ichigo lalu mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Berikrar di bawah payung matahari senja. "AKU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO. HARI INI BERSUMPAH BAHWA SEPANJANG HIDUPKU AKU HANYA AKAN MENCINTAI KUCHIKI RUKIA SEORANG."

"Hei! Sudah! Kau terlalu berisik, tahu!" bisik gadis itu geram menahan malu dan amarah. Tangan mungilnya berusaha sedari tadi menggapai tubuh tinggi kekasihnya dan menutup mulut ember tersebut. Sayang sampai akhir ucapannya, Rukia gagal membekap Ichigo.

Pertunjukkan kembang api yang dihadirkan Ichigo di awal musim semi ternyata telah mengundang perhatian khayalak ramai. Mereka berbondong-bondong mendatangi tepi sungai dan sempat menyaksikan sumpah setia yang dikumandangkan pria bersurai mencolok ini. Ada yang geleng-geleng, terkekeh sampai terbahak keras-keras.

Kontan itu membuat Kuchiki bungsu tersebut malu tingkat akut.

Ditinggalkannya sang pacar dengan mengentakkan kaki kecilnya di sepanjang langkah. Sedangkan Ichigo anteng-anteng saja mengikuti gadisnya dari belakang.

Lelah menyiksa kakinya sendiri selama sepuluh menit, emosi membuncah Rukia lumayan mereda. Meski masih dongkol, jantungnya berdebar senang karena kencannya cukup menyenangkan, dan agak memalukan.

Beranjak malam, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

"Sampai di sini saja, ya… Ichigo," ujar Rukia memberi senyum rada kaku kepada pacar pertamanya di akhir kencan pertamanya. Sudah bagus hari ini berjalan cukup lancar meski kedua peserta acara romantis ini masih belum berpengalaman.

"Iya…"

Lama mereka membisu. Agak sulit membuka pembicaraan, tapi kalau mereka berpisah begitu saja… rasanya juga ada yang kurang.

Batin Ichigo masih merengek agar Rukia memberi kecupan manis sebagai kenang-kenangan akhir kencan mereka. Tapi dia cukup pintar untuk tidak menyalakan sumbu kemarahan pujaan hatinya mengenai masalah sensitif tersebut.

Tamparan melengenda dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang sakitnya masih menghantui benak Ichigo.

"Eng… kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu…" kata Rukia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pamit.

"Eh… ehm… Ru-Rukia…"

"Ya?"

"Erm… itu, anu…"

Oke… gelagat jeruk mesum ini mulai kelihatan. Agaknya Rukia harus siaga satu.

Dengan gaya menggaruk kepala non gatal layaknya model-model iklan shampo anti-ketombe, Ichigo merasakan darah merambat ke pipinya. Ngomong langsung? Ide buruk. Bisa-bisa digampar lagi muka gantengnya. Basa-basi? Bah… dia juara bontotnya.

'Terus nasib First Kiss-ku gimana, dong?!' keluh Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo…"

Glek! Nada datar dalam panggilan Rukia sudah menjadi alarm bahaya bagi pacar seumur jagungnya tersebut. Haram bagi Ichigo setelah kencan pertama langsung dicampakkan oleh bidadari mungilnya.

Harus segera cari akal! Mau akal tolol atau akal bulus, yang penting flash!

"Apa kau tidak akan memberiku ciuman perpisahan?"

Super idiot!

Menatap mimik garang Rukia, Ichigo dengan susah payah meneguk ludah. Seramnya bukan main, setan kuda lumping, eh salah, kuntil anak saja kalah!

"Mimpi saja, dasar jeruk mesum!"

Rukia pun berbalik, siap meninggalkan sang pemuda di depan pagar rumahnya.

Malang bagi Rukia, untung bagi Ichigo yang masih punya ide licik.

Dengan gerak cepat, ditariknya lengan ringkih Rukia. Membuat gadis manis tersebut oleng dan hampir terjungkal jika saja tidak ditahan laju gravitasinya oleh si pacar.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Rukia adalah sekelebat warna orange.

Déjà vu?

Suatu sensasi lembut menyapa bibirnya yang bungkam. Dengan cepat pikiran Rukia membuat kesimpulan.

Mantan senpainya itu mencuri ciuman darinya!

Tak kalah gesit, Ichigo segera melepaskan bibir mungil pujaan hatinya. Mengerahkan jurus langkah seribu sambil mengeluarkan tawa membahana. Hatinya riang gembira macam orang gila di tengah gulita malam hari. Apalagi dia sampai loncat-loncat seperti kelinci kelebihan dosis gula. Satu hal yang selamanya tak akan berubah. Bahwa mulai detik itu kebiasaan untuk selalu mencuri bibir manis pacarnya hingga mereka telah menikah nanti akan selalu dilakukan oleh pria berambut terang tersebut.

Sebuah teiakan melengking menyusul langkah sang pria. Menutup kisah ini seperti biasa.

"DASAR JERUK MESUM!"

"RUKIA! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI DEPAN RUMAH!"

Ehehe… ternyata yang hobi teriak-teriak di keluarga Kuchiki bukan cuma Rukia. Untung adegan aksi nekat Ichigo tidak sampai ketahuan Nii-sama tercintamu, yah, Rukia.


End file.
